


Astarion Relationship Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Seeing as how popular Baldur's Gate, and after hearing it from some mutuals through Discord, I wanted to write something about Astarion. He seems to be the most popular and most entertaining.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Astarion Relationship Headcanons

  * Even though he is trying (and failing) to hide it, Astarion does love hard and has a big heart when it comes to you. Despite the horrid past events of his life, he cares about connecting with you and thinks you’re special.



  * While he might appear flighty, flirty, and trying to keep the atmosphere light, he is searching for someone who will inspire him and spark their soul, but that doesn’t mean he cannot commit to love when he finds the right person.



  * Astarion would be the type to fall for someone, while being swept up in his feelings and his connection to you. He wants to follow his emotions and doesn’t want to hold back from falling for you.



  * He is simultaneously afraid of jumping in headfirst, but doesn’t want to hold back anymore. He may be afraid of getting hurt, but he allows himself to take that risk.



  * When he feels enamored by someone, Astarion wants to give it his all. He would be the type to fall fast and hard because he unknowingly lets his emotions and desires guide him when it comes to falling in love.



  * This can cause him to be a bit reckless, but in reality it shows what he values most, despite the troubled history from before.



  * Once he is able to let his walls down with you, as time passes, he will fall in love completely and wholeheartedly with you. Though it can appear he is only focused on having fun and casual sex, there’s a sentimental meaning behind it. He cares very much about you and would do almost anything for you.



  * On top of all that, Astarion is the type to need a lot of attention, and craves connection. He’s not needy, but he just wants to feel a closeness to you. It comes from a place within himself, where he wants to know that he is important and matters to you.



  * He doesn’t like being ignored or feeling like he isn’t being valued properly. Acknowledging him and giving him attention makes him feel valued and important. In the near future, Astarion would constantly be thinking about you. In return, he wants you to know that you are just as special to him.




End file.
